gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Kageki no Kuni no Alice Chapter 003
Title- Date- ? Volume 01 Previous Chapter → 002 Next Chapter → 004 Synopsis At Alice Academy, rumors about Hikari Andō being made the little sister of Ema Shinomiya reaches Tsubasa Andō. It turns out Tsubasa has been a long-term mission outside the school and the legendary “Prince of Death”, Toma, is being held at Alice Opera Troupe. This greatly worries Tsubasa. At Alice Opera Troupe, Hikari works hard at improving her singing and dancing skills, and recalls how enchanting the music and singing were during the play at the Alice Opera Theatre the other day. Although Hikari feels uncomfortable being called “little sister” by Ema, she feels increasingly drawn to Ema’s beauty and elegance. Narumi isnpleased with Hikari’s progress although Ema’s bodyguard still disapproves if her. Narumi says Hikari stands out as special because she values harmony and friendship, and she has the willpower to never give up. Rumors of Ema being the “Prince of Death” start swirling around the school At the start of May, an event called the “Inner School Recital” will take place; it will be divided into four teams (Alice, Drama, Music, and Dance) and the next play will be the “Princess Rhea”, and Ema will play the lead heroine. Most students suspect Ema got the role through special treatment. Hikari helps Ema rehearse the play, which is based on a tragic story in which the king selected the youngest of his three daughters to be his heir and the elder sisters betrayed the king by overthrowing him and disowning their sister, her mother and servant. The princess managed to survive due to her charm but her sisters accused her of being a witch and hunted her down, causing the death of the princess’ mother and servant. The princess survived and was saved by a traveling troupe and met the next country’s prince, whom she fell in love with and married. Although Hikari will be playing a male role, she is determined to give her best and Ema praises her. While rehearsing, Hikari receives a letter that warns her to stay away from Ema, whobis referred to as the “Prince of Death”, and to leave the school. Ema storms out of the room and asks Hikari to leave him alone because it’s best not to get involved with him. Narumi notes how similar Ema is to the princess in the play as both were targeted and separated from their families. Some people notice the distance between Hikari and Ema, and speculate their sister bond will be canceled. Ema’s bodyguard warns Ema to be cautious in case assassins or other Alice holders attack him during the play, as even Ema’s own brothers chased him to the school, and if he is caught, he will be unable to stay in the school. Ema is also advised to stay away from Hikari for her sake. The play goes smoothly until the final act, when the director notices real bows and arrows are being used by Alice holders attempting to assassinate Ema. Narumi and Shiki realize the culprit is in the audience and Hikari, desperate to save Ema, jumps on the stage without thinking and briefly knocks out the stage lights. When she realizes she is in the center stage with Ema, she decides to play along and vows to protect the princess (Ema). The director is impressed with Hikari’s acting skills and charm, and the play ends successfully although Hikari is berated by Ema’s bodyguard for her interface. Afterwards, Hikari apologizes but Ema says he should be apologizing. He comments how fun it was acting with Hikari although he understands the rumors about him made her uncomfortable and this made him consider giving up the things important to him. Hikari refutes this because, as she used to value only Kendo, she enjoys performing and wants Ema to never give up what’s important to him because his act of the princess suited him perfectly. Ema vows to be by Hikari’s side no matter what. Meanwhile, Tsubasa is heading back to Alice Academy. Referbacks Trivia New Characters * New Alices * Cultural References Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter